Our Home
by JaneIsles
Summary: Set after 11x02. Mulder and Scully have to clean up the house and go to IKEA... Lot's of smut love and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Against all odds they were finally dragging their exhausted bodies up the steps to their home, not quite sure what they would find after last nights ambush but Scully feared the worst. She opened the front door carefully, the early morning sun tickling on the back of her neck. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder as if to make sure that Mulder was still right by her side.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, her gaze slowly wandering and for a few seconds no one said a word. It was quiet inside the house and for the first time they had a chance to grasp the full extent of what had happened last night. It had gone so fast that they barely had had time to blink while they fought for their lives without knowing what the hell was going on - or who was so adamant on taking their lives.

Truth be told, there wasn't much that still surprised Scully after all these years but sometimes all she wanted was a chance to catch her breath without having to look over her shoulder twice as soon as the sun set on the horizon. She sighed and heard something crush under Mulder's feet when he walked in behind her. It looks like they had done a pretty good job of turning the place upside down as soon as they'd been able to make a run for it. Every drawer hung open and every piece of furniture, that hadn't been ruined somehow, was open or pushed out of the way. Cupboards had been emptied and its various contents left scattered on the floor. She didn't even want to imagine what mess they had made upstairs; the thought of someone going through her most private stuff wasn't very alluring and it would be incredibly upsetting if she wasn't so shattered by now.

Some of the files, they had brought home, had been torn apart and the white sheets now evenly layered the floor. It would take ages to piece it back together and establish some sort of order but to her own surprise, Scully thought that she couldn't care less at the moment. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the house the same way she had just a couple of seconds ago, as if something would change by simply ignoring the obvious chaos. Mulder bent down beside her, reaching for a piece of paper and she crouched down to do the same. Maybe it was best if they simply got it over with now, it had to be done sooner or later. She ignored the fact that every bone in her body was aching and that every fiber in her body was yearning for a good nights sleep - she was getting too old for that shit.

Scully felt her eyes sting at the lack of sleep, stifling a yawn as she reached for a folder. They got up, looking at each other with files in their hands, realizing that their pitiful efforts had been in vain and it had done absolutely nothing to eradicate the mess; maybe it was time to accept that this wouldn't be a quick matter and getting the house back in shape would take a couple of hours - something she didn't want on her mind right now.

Without saying a word the papers went flying from their hands, rejoining their companions on the floor. Scully walked over to the couch, which was slightly disarranged, and dropped onto it with a sigh, immediately propping her feet up on the small coffee table. Much to her surprise that one was still intact and she leaned back, closing her eyes for an instant. She had to admit that, despite everything that had happened, she appeared a lot more relaxed than she used to be. Back in the day such a mess would have driven her crazy and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to sleep and rest until it had all been cleaned and tidied and some sort of order had been re-established but now she didn't give a shit because there were only two things she needed right now: a beating heart inside her chest and Mulder by her side.

Scully turned her head, a tired smile on her face. She couldn't imagine her life being any different right now. A few years ago she had left Mulder only to come back not long after, knowing that she couldn't live without him. She had considered quitting the FBI although it had been her life and, as much as she would try to get away from it, it would always be. She felt utterly content in the chaos though she would never admit to such an atrocity as it would simply present him with another chance to mock her for it.

She could hear him saying „I told you so" with that smirk on his face that she loved so much but she wouldn't tell him that either. The couch shifted a little when Mulder dropped down beside her and she took a deep breath.

Now that she felt safe, the repercussions of last nights impromptu field trip slowly caught up with her. She folded her hands around her midsection, head turned towards Mulder. Scully wanted to say something, let him know how grateful she was that he was still by her side and that she was happy that she had decided not to leave him in the first place, that she loved him and that she now had everything she needed but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She felt Mulder's gaze on her, a tired smile on his face. All of a sudden the fatigue seized her and, knowing it was a battle she was going to lose, she decided to surrender after all. The last thing she felt before her consciousness ebbed away was Mulder's hand gently touching her cheek as he brushed a strand of hair away, tucking it behind her ear. Scully felt it, knowing that it had happened before and deep inside she smiled to herself at an ancient memory.

Mulder sat there for a couple of seconds, watching Scully sleep soundly. He remembered what he had said yesterday; he adored Scully and loved her dearly and he would do everything to protect her, just like he always had. He was tired but not enough to join Scully just yet, he wanted to make sure that the house was at least somewhat safe before he got some sleep. Carefully Mulder reached behind Scully and pulled the comforter over her sleeping form. He smiled when she didn't even stir, her lips slightly parted in her sleep. The freckles were shining through the last remains of makeup on her face and Mulder tried to resist the urge to kiss every single one of them. He tore his gaze away from Scully and got up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he wandered off to check the full extent of the damage that had been done.

He quietly wandered through the first floor, picking up bits and pieces here and there. He closed the cupboards in the kitchen and the oven door, laughing at how ridiculous his attempt at hiding the mobile had been; apparently his rational thinking had been wiped off in the heat of the attack. He closed the windows and stepped over shattered cups and plates, laughing at what he had said last night but there was no getting around a trip to IKEA at his point. It almost looked like their attackers had done a pretty thorough job as almost nothing had been left unscathed. He hesitated a moment before he climbed the stairs to the first floor, remembering the guy he had shot last night. He looked at Scully, who was still sleeping on the couch, and thanked whoever had had removed the bodies from their home. There was still a dark red blood stain on the wall where one of their attackers had been shot and he made a note to clean that first thing, wondering if they'd ever be able to erase the stench of blood from their home.

Carefully he climbed the stairs, a few steps gently creaking under his weight. He felt somewhat naked without his gun but the had been assured that their house was safe, completely torn apart but safe nonetheless. He stepped into the bedroom, wanting to be sure that this one was fine at last because he didn't want Scully to be sleeping on the couch all day. He opened the window to let some fresh air in and the rising sun cast a lovely orange glow into the empty room. He was relieved to find that the bed had not been destroyed but simply been messed up entirely. Mulder put the mattress back in place and picked up the blankets and cushions from the floor. All of the drawers had been opened and various contents had been torn out and left on the floor but it wasn't nearly as bad as downstairs. He picked up fresh linen and changed it, not knowing who had touched their stuff last night. When he was done he put their underwear back into the drawers, thinking that this would do for today. He quickly stepped into the bathroom, making sure that it was okay to use. He ignored everything else made his way downstairs to wake Scully and take her to bed.

She was still sleeping in the same position she had when he left her and he didn't really have the heart to wake her. He briefly considered carrying her upstairs but he didn't want to startle her, not after what they had been through last night. He crouched down in front of her and gently touched her arm.

„Scully," he said softly and she stirred a little when she felt the weight of his hand on her arm.

„Scully, wake up," he said again. „Let's go to bed," he said and she cracked her eyes open. Scully blinked a few times, raising her head from the couch to look around. He could see that she was momentarily confused, trying to figure out where she was. If it wasn't so damn cute he would actually feel sorry for waking her up.

„Come on honey, let's get you to bed," he said and held her hand to help her to her feet. Scully kicked off her shoes and leaned against him while they walked upstairs; Mulder put his arms around her.

„How bad is it?" Scully whispered and looked at her feet while she walked. She felt the sleep lingering inside of her, her entire body felt heavy and she seemed to move as slow as a snail.

„It'll do," Mulder said and guided Scully to their bedroom. „Don't worry about it," he said and Scully took in her surroundings. Her senses slowly came to life and her head was pounding with a dull headache from the lack of sleep. She pinched the back of her nose with two fingers, suddenly becoming aware of how dirty her clothes were and how sweaty and filthy she felt.

„Are you okay?" Mulder asked and looked at her with a touch of worry on his face.

„Yeah," she whispered and stepped closer to him. She had an overwhelming urge to feel him close to her. She needed reassurance that they were still here, knowing that a few hours of sleep wouldn't do. She needed physical prove that Mulder was still with her and that their hearts were still pounding inside their chests.

She closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck, craning her neck to look up at him. Mulder snuck his arms around her waist and held her close.

„Just wanna take a shower," she whispered, her speech slightly slurred with sleep and he thought that it was adorable.

„Maybe you should just get some sleep, love," he said with a smile on his face; he was ready to call it a night himself.

Scully shook her head.

„Shower," she said. „Not getting into bed like this," she said and he knew that a discussion on this matter would get them nowhere. Nothing he'd say would change her mind and he honestly couldn't blame her. He couldn't wait to wash off the remnants of last night and finally get some rest. Scully put her head on Mulder's chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, quietly soothed by it.

„All right then," he said and he effortlessly lifted her up in his arms to carry her to the bathroom. She immediately wrapped his arms around him and he could swear that he heard her giggle for a moment when he lifted her up but she would later insist that such a thing hadn't happened.

He put her down in the center of the room and suddenly it was quiet. It felt like no one would ever find them in here; hidden from the eyes of the world and everything, or anyone, who could break them apart again. Scully lifted her right hand, gently touching Mulder's cheek. He stepped a little closer, leaning into the touch; he put his own hand on top of Scully's and kept it there for a few seconds. Her hand was warm and soft to the touch.

He looked into her blue eyes and felt his heart swell, remembering all the times he had almost lost her, grateful that she was still by his side after everything they had been through. He turned his head and kissed her palm before he put her hand down.

„Let's get you into the shower," he said and she dropped her hands by her side, looking up at him almost expectantly. She was so tired that she suddenly doubted her decision but maybe the warm water would soothe the ache a little. Mulder reached for her grey jacket, slowly sliding it off her shoulders and she let him. He tossed it aside and reached for the hem of her shirt; she lifted her arms and he slid if off, leaving her in front of him in nothing but a lovely black lace bra. She knew how much Mulder liked this one and she would have loved to show him under different circumstances but for now she would take whatever she could get.

She reached for his shirt, knowing that she wouldn't be able to pull it over his head. She had kicked off her shoes when he had woken her downstairs, leaving her considerably smaller. He wouldn't make fun of it this time so he bent down a bit to help her out and his shirt joined the growing pile of clothes in the corner. Scully stepped closer, felt the heat radiate off his body. She wanted to get lost in this and kiss him all over his bare chest, run her hands along his back but it had to wait just a little while longer. He opened the zipper of her pants, pushing it down. She stepped out of it, kicking it aside in the process. She did the same with Mulder's, pushing his boxers off with it in one go and he smiled at her.

„Look at you," he said and she smiled. „Turn around," he instructed her and Scully couldn't help but obey his gentle command. She felt him stepping closer, a shiver running down her spine. She bowed her head down and closed her eyes. She knew that he was naked and right behind her and she'd lie saying that it didn't turn her on in the slightest. Mulder pushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades; it made her gasp but she soon found herself relaxing. She didn't miss how his fingers brushed over the warm skin of her back, leaving goosebumps in his wake, before he unclasped her bra and she let it slide off her arms. He wasted no time, making quick work of her panties before he pulled her flush against his body. She felt him pressing against her back, a soft moan escaping her lips against her will. She could feel him smile against the crook of her neck, slowly walking them towards the shower.

Mulder turned the water on with one hand, making sure it wouldn't be too hot while the other one never let go of Scully's hip. They stepped under the hot torrent and Scully gasped softly until her strained body relaxed with every passing drop of water, slowly getting used to the sensation.

She turned around in the embrace, while the warm water rained down on them, and put a hand in Mulder's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She didn't know how desperately she had wanted to kiss him until their lips met. Her nipples hardened in anticipation and Mulder's hands tightened around her, holding her as close as possible. Scully parted her lips, deepening the kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing him gently before he broke it.

He knew that she wanted it, he wanted her too but they both knew that at least one of them would quite likely fall asleep half-way through, probably leaving them more frustrated than they now felt.

„Steady there," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Scully put his head against his chest, wrapped her arms around his tummy and leaned in with her eyes closed. It was warm and soothing, a familiar and comforting feeling that lulled her in gently. She could feel the fatigue return instantly, slowly weighing her down and she knew that only a few hours of sleep would alleviate the need.

They stood like this for a couple of moments and neither said a word while the water rained down on them, flushing away the memories of a previous night.

„Are you still awake?" Mulder asked and ran his hands along her back.

„Mhm," Scully hummed, knowing that she wouldn't be for much longer.

„Come on," Mulder said softly. „I'll wash your back."

She complied gratefully, turning in front of him. He reached for her favorite peeling, made of sea salt. If he recalled correctly it smelled like lemongrass and he had got used to the sweet and delicate scent that always lingered on her clean skin when she crawled into bed after a shower. The other thing he remembered all too vividly, while he gently ran his hands up and down her back, was how soft it always made her skin feel. He always loved to touch her beautiful skin, when it was still warm after a shower. He loved the feeling of it when he made love to her then and it threatened to overpower his actions so he focussed on the task at hand, gently running his hands along her skin. He could feel her relax into the touch, sighing softly when his hands roamed over her naked body. It didn't foam like her other shower lotions did but the way she felt, all snuggled up against him in bed, certainly made up for it.

Scully turned around to return the favor, slowly running her hands along his chest, his strong arms and his backside, her fingertips memorizing every inch at turtle speed; on any other day he was certain that he would have been ready to take her back to the bedroom by now and fuck her hard and fast. Knowing that his resistance was slowly faltering he grabbed her by the wrists, kissing each one of her hands, before he dropped them and turned off the shower.

They wrapped towels around their bodies and Scully tried to dry off her hair just a little before she put it in a bun at the base of her neck; she would take care of it after a few hours of sleep. She stood in front of the mirror, removing the last bits of makeup and applied some lotion; Mulder left to give her some privacy.

„Do you need anything?" Mulder asked when Scully stepped into the bedroom not long after. He stood by the window, looking incredibly handsome with nothing but a towel wrapped around his otherwise naked body, the water still glistening on his chest. She allowed herself to get lost in the sight, realizing that there was nothing but a very comforting bed between them.

„No," she said and shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She turned away from him, blocking out the tempting vision.

„I'll be right back," he said and walked downstairs to get something to drink and make sure that everything was locked.

Scully crawled onto the bed, knowing that this had been a mistake. She had meant to put pj's on but something inside of her knew that it wouldn't happen now; there was no way she'd get out of bed again. She smiled into her pillow; it smelled fresh and she knew that he must have changed the sheets while she had been asleep. It was only a matter of seconds, in which she hadn't even been able to make up her mind, before she drifted off to sleep. She didn't even hear Mulder coming back.

He smiled when he returned, finding Scully fast asleep on her side of the bed, wearing nothing but the towel. It had slipped off a little, only partially covering her body. She was asleep on her tummy, hugging the pillow with both hands and it made him smile. Quietly he put boxers on and walked over to the bed, tucking her in properly to make sure she wouldn't be cold before he slipped under the covers beside her.

Mulder kissed her bare shoulder, smiling at the scent that lingered there, and snuggled up to her and finally got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully woke up, feeling warm and comfortable with Mulder's arms wrapped around her naked body and she remembered that she hadn't put anything on before putting her down on the pillow. The towel was long gone, hidden somewhere between the cozy blankets and his strong arms.

She kept her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. She felt his warm breath on her shoulder and his erection pressing against her back. She didn't know whether he was still asleep nor did she have the heart to turn around and ruin this quiet moment. She couldn't even blame him; she'd wanted him ever since it was certain that they were safe but unfortunately she had been so exhausted that other needs had to be met first.

She tried not to think about the mess in the bedroom, let alone think about everything that would expect her downstairs, and took a deep breath. She liked waking up with Mulder's arms around her; compared to him, she was so tiny that he could easily embrace her with his entire body and she had always loved that feeling and how it never failed to make her feel safe.

Scully considered their options, knowing that a quickie wouldn't get them out of bed any time soon and there was still so much to do. To her own dismay she wasn't tired enough to ignore it any longer. There was still sunlight but it must be some time in the afternoon as the sun seemed to be setting already. Maybe they could go to Ikea and get it over with. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been and bought furniture or something besides candles and plants, to which she usually failed to pay attention to. She loved the house and the way it had looked before a bunch of Russian criminals had torn it apart but maybe it was time for something new. It wasn't like anything really matched in their home, it had all been thrown together at some point and while she got used to it after some time, it did unsettle her slightly every now and then. For someone who liked it nice and tidy, with everything neatly put together, it had been quite a challenge.

She hadn't wanted to start changing things when she had moved in because she didn't want to offend Mulder in some way, although she knew that he wasn't really fuzzed when it came to his home decoration. It was more practical than comfortable and welcoming but maybe this would be her chance to change it, she thought and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and stifled a yawn, feeling a little more relaxed than she had a couple of hours ago. She didn't want to stay in bed the rest of the day, she was starting to feel antsy and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight if she didn't get up now.

She leaned back against Mulder and he stirred behind her.

„Scully," he murmured against her shoulder and she smiled. It didn't take long for him to become aware of their situation. „I gotta move…" he said.

„Stay," she said quietly. „Just a little bit longer."

„You are torturing me, you know that," he whispered and a laugh escaped her lips. She had to admit that she wasn't being entirely fair.

„Don't do that to me," he said and put a hand on her flat stomach. „Unless we're going to do something about it." He kissed the crook of her neck where the skin was still warm from sleep and she squirmed in his arms.

„Mulder," she laughed and his fingers wandered to the underside of her breasts, gently caressing the soft skin and she unwillingly sighed a little. She'd lie saying she wasn't getting wet by now but a part of her was hoping he wouldn't notice.

His fingers found on of her nipples, pinching it with two fingers and she cried out, the sensitive flesh hardening under his touch; she could feel him smirk against the skin of her shoulder.

„You're killing me."

„I have… no idea what you're talking about," Scully said and cleared her throat. She wriggled out of his arms, leaving him hanging in there. Scully got out of bed, not bothering to cover herself. God knows he'd seen her naked before and she felt particularly comfortable about teasing him today. The bun had become loose and her hair was falling down her back in soft curls, she could feel it tickle on her back.

She looked over her shoulder to where Mulder was still in bed, propped up on his elbows; he was watching her every move. He loved to see her like this, teasing and playful. As torturing as it seemed he adored her in such a mood; pushing her fifties she was incredibly gorgeous and he would never get tired of looking at her or loving her. It still amazed him that he got to be with her and as much as he loved her, he knew he would make her pay for this later tonight.

„Thought we were going to ikea," she said with an innocent smile and he bit his lip.

„Really, that's what concerns you now?"

„Have you seen this place?"

She motioned for him to look at the rest of the room and walked over to the drawers, taking her sweet time in finding something she liked. Just to be fair he had thrown it all in there this morning without paying much attention.

„Right," he said, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling of his hard-on while Scully was still naked in front of him. She found dark blue panties and turned around, slipping them on; she had her eyes on Mulder the entire time.

„I know what you're doing," he said and pointed a finger at her. „You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

„I'm getting dressed," she said. „You should be getting ready too."

„Okay," he said, knowing that he had lost this round but he would not give up quite so soon. He did have something on his mind already that would make her regret this - in the most pleasurable way. Mulder got out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom, ignoring Scully.

She laughed to herself and tried to find something to wear in the pile that used to be the clothes in her wardrobe. Everything had been thrown out and she would most likely need to iron every single piece before she folded it and put it back. She sighed because ironing wasn't one of her favored chores and reached for a simple white cotton shirt with a v-neck and a simple pair of jeans. She decided to skip the bra because she was feeling cheeky today and found something else that wasn't hers but she picked it up and decided to wear it anyway. She managed to find socks and her sneakers, putting her uncombed hair in a messy bun while she made her way downstairs.

She found her bag, looking for her black framed glasses that she usually wore while working on a computer but now that she still felt a bit tired it did feel more comfortable to be wearing them. She also knew that Mulder loved it when she wore them, the sexy teacher look never failed to turn him on and she couldn't blame him. She looked around and put her hand on her hips. Somehow she thought that it hadn't looked so bad in the morning but maybe she had simply been too exhausted to pay attention or her eye sight was so bad by now that she simply hadn't seen.

She walked to the kitchen because she started to feel absolutely famished, wondering if there was anything edible left in their fridge. She didn't want to make coffee now, knowing that Mulder would be ready any time soon. They could still get some on the way.

Thinking of Mulder upstairs in the bathroom all by himself made her smile; she would've loved to join him but she did feel like teasing him today. She found some bread that she popped in the toaster and went through the cupboards. It felt like most of their dishes had been broken and she'd lie saying that she'd miss any of his mismatching cups of plates. She walked off to find her phone and started making a list of some things they would need; knowing them they'd come back empty-handed if they didn't have some sort of plan. She was about to spread some strawberry jam on her toast, using a spoon because she couldn't find a knife, when she heard Mulder walking down the stairs.

Just like she had a couple of minutes ago he stopped dead in his tracks to take in the mess before his eyes came to rest upon Scully. She was standing in the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with no bra. He could tell immediately and a smile crossed his face. On top of that she wore one of his checkered shirts with the sleeves folded up. It was several sizes too big, reaching almost all the way to her knees, but she looked adorable and she wore the glasses that looked so incredibly hot on her. He walked over to her, put his hands on her hips and kissed her. She tasted of strawberry jam and he had to admit that he liked the taste. She laughed and stepped away.

„You want some?" she asked and he shook his head.

„Coffee?" he asked hopefully and this time, Scully shook her head.

„We need to get some on the way."

She finished her toast and grabbed her bag, following him outside just a couple of minutes later. It was surprisingly mild today and the thought of doing something so ordinary with Mulder filled her with an incredible amount of joy that she hadn't considered possible. Somehow there had never been time for such a thing, it had never been necessary so she hadn't given it much thought but now she was actually excited about it.

„Look at you being all excited," Mulder said with amused laughed while he started the engine.

„I'm just happy we're going to do something normal for once," she said and leaned back. If she knew what he had on his mind, he thought. She'll be all kinds of excited later, just a different kind of excitement.

There wasn't much traffic around at this time of the day and they made it to ikea in about twenty minutes; it wasn't quite as crowded as Scully had expected it to be but then again she hadn't been here in ages and she had absolutely no clue how things were going nowadays.

„So," Mulder said and looked around. What do we need?" The first displays she saw were obviously the bedrooms and Scully reached into her bag to look at the list on her phone.

„I made a list," she said.

„Look at you, Sherlock," he said and they started walking.

„I think the dresser in the living room is broken," she said and scrolled through her phone.

„Fine, we'll get a new one."

„But we can't just get one new dresser," Scully protested. „It'll look awfully out of place."

„So, we'll just buy everything new," Mulder wondered.

„I didn't say that," Scully thought and remembered that she wanted to get some coffee. Maybe they should have stopped by the restaurant first.

„You think the FBI is gonna pay for that?" Mulder wondered and Scully laughed.

„You can always try," she said. „But I won't hand it in for you."

„Coward," he said and Scully hit his arm while she walked by. Mulder took a deep breath, somehow he had a feeling that this wouldn't be a quick affair and all he'd had on his mind ever since he woke up this morning was getting Scully back to bed to fuck her long and hard so that she would remember him for a couple of days to come; he knew that she liked it.

He watched her quietly while she browsed through the displays; truth be told he couldn't care less right now, knowing that he wouldn't get a say in it anyway. He walked behind her, trying to find the right moment to attack. She stood in front of one of the dressers, reading the tag and he used the abstracted moment to put his hand on her hips and press his body against hers, trapping her between him and the furniture. She startled a little, wanting to turn around but he kept her in place.

„Mulder!" she cautioned him when he kissed her neck, sucking on her soft skin. „Stop it!" Scully tried to be serious but something inside of her was amused by this since both of them had never been too fond of public displays of affection but avoiding this had always been an excuse as to not to be seen by one of their colleagues but it had been forever and everyone knew they were fucking.

„I don't know what you're talking about," Mulder whispered against her neck and went on to suck that soft spot behind her ear. She should have known, should have seen it coming and she could feel her resistance melt a little until she remembered where they were and that they still had a few things to do.

„Someone's going to see us!" Scully tried to protest but he wouldn't let her go just yet.

„Mhm," Mulder whispered hot against her skin. „I like what I see," he said and looked down, his superior position giving him a perfect view into her cleavage and her perfect boobs. God, how he wanted to touch them and suck those pink nipples until she begged him to stop.

She smiled and cleared her throat; Mulder released her and tagged along while she pretended that it hadn't happened at all but he could see it on her face; it had thrown her off a little and if he wasn't mistaken her cheeks were mildly flushed. Mulder walked beside her, reaching for her hand and she entwined their fingers with a smile on her face. They kept walking like this for a few more minutes and Mulder had already forgotten about the dresser but he was sure Scully had everything written down on the little piece of paper that she held in her right hand.

He watched her in quiet adoration as she looked at the different rooms that were at display and all of a sudden he regretted all the things they had missed out on. It had never bothered him so much but he could see that it obviously meant a lot to her and he wished that he had noticed it earlier. He sat down on a king-sized bed, watching her while she checked out the wardrobe and all the little details that had been laid out to make this bedroom cozy and inviting.

It was rather dark inside this room but Mulder had to admit that it was soothing somehow. He could picture them in here, some time in the winter, all cuddled in bed. He watched Scully standing by a bookshelf, thinking that something like this wouldn't be a bad choice. He's had his books laying around all over the place and he knew that she hated it. She had never said a word but knowing her half of her life had made him aware of one thing or the other and he made a mental note to take care of that.

„Lay with me, Scully," he said and patted the empty space beside him. She turned around and walked over. Instead of taking the empty space beside him she sat down on his lap, her feet dangling off to the side.

„Did you ever imagine doing something like this?" she asked and her gaze wandered a bit.

„I imagined a lot of things," he whispered against her neck. „But this wasn't one of the things I had in mind…"

She laughed and turned toward him, kissing him on the lips once. Suddenly he put his hand in her neck and Scully felt his eyes on her, a shiver running down her spine. He pulled her in for a sensual kiss, opening his lips to her. A soft moan escaped her lips, muffled by his mouth. Scully laughed out loud when he pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss; smiling against his lips as he did so. She barely noticed his hand, tentatively sliding from her thighs in between where she was starting to get all wet and tingly. She pressed her thighs together when she realized what he was up to, breaking the kiss.

„No," she said and tried to catch her breath.

„Hey Scully did you ever have sex in a public place?" he asked, mildly amused by how the kiss had messed her up. He could see her hard nipples perfectly through that white shirt.

She looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise because someone might have heard them. He knew the answer to that very well and he also knew that there hadn't been many men besides him so she chose to ignore that question and leave before things got out of hand. By now she knew what he was probably up to and it was getting a little harder to ignore the itch.

They were reaching the bathroom displays and, although there wasn't anything they needed from here, she took her time going through them. Maybe she would find something she liked, she thought and Mulder wandered off, trying to find anything interesting. From what he could see kitchens were up next and they certainly needed a few things from there but what bothered him even more was the display of nurseries he could see in the distance and he didn't want Scully to see that. He knew he wouldn't always be able to protect her but, whenever he had a chance, he would try his best and he didn't have the heart to let her walk through all of this. He stood beside her and took her hand.

„Found anything you like?" he asked and slowly started to lead her to the kitchen displays.

„No," she said. „There's nothing on my list for the bathroom."

„I'm sure we'll need a few things for the kitchen," he said and she nodded.

„I don't think we'll find any of it here," Scully said and looked around. „Dishes are downstairs."

„It looks like we'll have to go this way no matter what," he said and held on to her hand. He wasn't ready to give up just yet, he just needed another moment catch her unguarded. „There is no other way out."

„Are you in a hurry?" she asked and cast him a sideward glance.

„No," he said without looking at her.

„Did you ever want to buy a new kitchen?" she asked and they strolled along without paying much attention to anything in particular.

„Why would I?" Mulder asked. „The one we have is still perfectly fine."

„More or less," Scully threw in.

„You don't like it?" he asked and she shrugged.

„Don't you just think it'd be nice to have something new every once in a while?"

„I tell you what," he said without letting go off her hand. „We'll fix everything in the house and when we're done we can think about a new kitchen," he said and she smiled, hoping he wouldn't regret what he had just said.

„Deal," she said and they approached the living room area and Scully led him to the different rooms without letting go off his hand. He liked the way these rooms were decorated but they both knew that it wasn't like them somehow. They stepped into one of the rooms, small one-bedroom apartments that had everything you needed; suddenly they were on their own in one of the tiny rooms that were too crowded for her liking. There was a small kitchen in the corner and before she had a chance to take it all in she found herself lifted onto the counter, her legs wrapped around Mulder.

She wanted to protest and tell him to stop but she was melting into the kiss before she even had a chance to process her weak protest. Scully put his arms around her neck and parted her lips to meet his gently teasing tongue. He cupped her boobs through the thin fabric of her shirt, her hard nipples pressing against his palm. He pulled down her shirt, freeing one of her tits to suck on that nipple that had been torturing him ever since he woke up this morning. She tilted her head back, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Scully opened her eyes, feeling a surge of panic rush through her body because someone might walk in on them and at the same time that thought turned her on so much that her panties were soaked by now. Every nerve in her body was alert, listening to what was happening around them while she tried not to let Mulder's tongue drive her crazy. She had her hands tangled in his hair, keeping him right where he was while, at the same time, she wanted him to stop before they got caught and kicked out.

„Mulder," she hissed, sucking in air between her gritted teeth and he let go of her boobs immediately, turning around to leave.

„You're right," he said. „I don't like this room," and with that he was gone, leaving Scully alone on the counter. She still tried to catch her breath, quickly putting her shirt back in place with a mixture of disbelief and amusement written all over her face. She still hadn't quite grasped what the fuck had just happened so she set off to find Mulder, who walked a few inches ahead, looking as unfazed as ever.

„Scully," he said with a hint of surprise, and a cheeky grin on his face, when she appeared beside him. „There you are. You're not cold or anything, are you?" he asked and looked at her; he could clearly see her swollen tits through that lovely shirt, her hard and darkened nipples. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled his shirt, that she could get lost in three times, around herself.

„What the fuck?" she hissed at him and he laughed. She was either getting really pissed off or pretty damn frustrated.

„Look," he said and led her to a few shelves. „What about this?"

„A shelf?"

„Yeah," he said. „I've got a few books laying around, you know."

„How could I have missed them?" she said and her frustration waded off a little. She had always thought that he had never noticed and that he didn't know how much that was bothering her.

„It works with the dresser that you picked," he said and that seemed to lighten her spirits a little because it actually matched. She looked at him with a hint of surprise on her face.

„Knock yourself out," she said. „You'll have to set it up," she added before she kept walking, wandering off into the next display room that she found. He followed her and she felt slightly uneasy, knowing that he was up to no good and at the same time a small voice inside her head reminded her that she wanted it just as much, she just couldn't give in, not while they were in such a public place.

This time she didn't even flinch when he pressed his body against her, his hands on her stomach. She sighed and dropped her head, giving him better access to kiss her there.

„I knew it," he said and slipped his hand into her panties, finding her all wet and swollen. She gripped the edge of the counter with both hands, biting her lip hard to stop herself from crying out loud. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks when he ran his fingers through her slick folds. She couldn't even tell him off now that she was so focussed on being quiet. She could hear him laugh against her shoulder, running his fingers over her swollen clit. Scully felt hot and flushed by his administrations and the effort to keep quiet; every muscle in her body seemed tense and she was desperately craving release.

She arched her back, putting a bit more weight on his hand when he pushed two fingers inside of her, moving them at turtle speed and this time she cried out loud.

„Shhhh," Mulder whispered slightly amused. „You gotta be quiet."

He had no intention of making her come right here and right now although he did feel a bit sorry for leaving her hanging like this, he could see that she was getting a little annoyed but it didn't do much to stifle his amusement. He could feel her muscles contract around his fingers, could feel how tight she was around him so he withdrew his fingers and she protested only briefly before he tilted her head back and brought his fingers to her lips.

„You're so fucking sexy," he whispered and kissed with the taste of her sweet cunt on his fingers. They kissed for a few more moments and Scully had the sobering feeling that this as all she'd get and she hated herself for letting him get to her like this. „Come on," he whispered into her ear. „We gotta buy dishes…"

„What?" she asked with pure disbelief and he let go off her, walking away with a cheeky grin on his face. „You gotta be kidding me," she said with a slightly agitated demeanor. She hated to see that look on his face as he started to walk down the stairs. He was being so sure of himself but she knew he wouldn't be quite so smug when she sucked his damn cock and he begged her not to stop. She followed him, trying not to smile and prove him that he had been right all along. She couldn't really be mad at him but she wouldn't tell him so.

She descended the stairs with that uneasy feeling of her damp panties uncomfortable between her legs but pretended that nothing of that sort was bothering her while she walked past Mulder without even looking at him. She got a shopping cart and pushed it lazily in front of her while she looked around, trying to look as unfazed as he did.

„What about these?" he asked and picked up the first thing he could reach; she didn't even look.

„Go away, I'm ignoring you," Scully said not quite so serious and kept walking toward the display of dishes.

„But we gotta choose something," he tried and tagged along.

„I will pick something," she said and refused to pay attention to him.

„What about what I want?" he tried half-heartedly, the truth was that he still didn't care. He'd eat from any plate and it didn't actually matter to him what color his bowl had, cereal tasted the same out of pretty much anything.

„I don't think your mismatching array of cups and plates qualifies you for anything at this point," she said matter-of-factly and he smiled. He leaned against one of the shelves and watched her quietly for a little bit while she was focussed on her task. He wondered what else he had missed over the years; all the things she had been denied but yearned for deep inside her heart. He wanted to know because he wanted to give her everything she longed for even if it scared him, knowing that they might tear open ancient wounds at some point.

She picked a box with white plates and bowls and went on to find new cups. Scully chose dark blue cups and new glasses, looking pretty much at ease with what she was doing and she did a pretty good job of ignoring him altogether. She knew that he was watching her every move and it took every bit of strength to turn around and look at him; it made her smile but she hid it from him while she chose all the things that she liked and he wouldn't dare saying anything against it. She left the kitchen area behind and strolled through the lights department. Scully hadn't thought about getting anything from here but now that she saw all those beautiful fairy lights she took a little detour and picked a few; she wasn't quite sure where to put them but she was certain she would find just the right place once everything was back to normal.

By the time they got to the decoration, and countless other things that no one needed, Mulder felt slightly overwhelmed. He was walking next to her while she picked a few scented candles. The one she tried was purple and if he wasn't mistaken there was lavender on the label; truth be told they all smelled alike to him.

He picked a white one and held it close to Scully's face.

„I like this one," he said and she raised and eye brow at him, pursed her lips and said: „Mhm…"

He took it as a ‚no' and put it back, starting to wonder whether she was actually mad at him or just pretending to be. It drove him crazy that he didn't seem to be able to figure it out.

When she got to the plants he thought they must be close to the end so he took the slip of paper from her hand.

„What are you doing?"

„I'm going to get the stuff that you want," he said and leaned in for a quick kiss. He could swear that he saw her smile before he turned around and walked off. She shook her head with a smile, still trying to ignore the faint throbbing between her legs. Being so utterly distracted with something so simple as picking candles had done little to put her mind off it but it had helped for a little while. She hadn't spoken to him, knowing that it would drive him crazy and she couldn't afford to have her resolve crumble entirely before they got back to the house. By now she was so turned on and horny that she didn't quite trust herself so she was glad when Mulder walked off to get the things they picked.

Scully wondered if it was worth getting new plants because she wasn't really skilled when it came to keeping them alive and flourishing but she decided to give it another shot. She took the lucky bamboo and a few little vases and by the time she got to the frames and pictures she started to get just a little emotional. For a minute she had wanted to get something nice when she remembered that they didn't have any pictures of themselves and there was hardly anything in the house at all. In the end she chose a few anyway, maybe they could change that after all.

She met Mulder in the hall; he was carrying a heavy-looking package and quickly put it down in the cart.

„I need to go and find the other one," he said." Are you okay?"

„Yes," she nodded and kept walking toward the check out, it was time they got out of here already. About twenty minutes later they had finished what felt like an eight hour trip with everything put away in the back of the car. She leaned against the passenger door, waiting for him. He stood in front of her, looking all handsome and she was certain she could still smell herself on him. On any other day she would have been terribly embarrassed but right now she really didn't give a shit.

„Are you mad at me?" he asked seriously because he needed to get it out of his mind. He hadn't meant to upset her at all and, although she had seemed to enjoy herself, he didn't want it to be weird.

„I'm not quite sure," she said and put her arms around his neck, almost standing on her toes to reach him. „Can we go home already?" she asked, looking all kinds of adorable without makeup and the sexy glasses.

„I want you so bad," she whispered in his ear when she pulled him down. Scully didn't give him a chance to respond but turned around and got inside the car; it didn't take long for Mulder to join her. He was slightly relieved, knowing that she wasn't mad but just incredibly horny, that was something he could work with.

She decided to give him the silent treatment on the way home, knowing that it drove him crazy not to know what was going on inside her head.

„Scully, don't do this to me," he said after a few minutes; it was getting dark already. He put his right hand on her thigh, his fingers gently caressing; she took a deep breath, instantly parting her legs a little. Without looking at her he slowly snaked his hand into her panties, and she didn't seem to mind, continuing where they left off earlier. She sighed softly and shimmied down a little to give him better access to her pussy while he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

He couldn't really move his hand from this position, his hand at a slightly awkward angle but they weren't far from home and he'd work with what he got.

„Watch it," she cautioned him because the last thing she needed was a car accident with his hands between her legs. She knew she should probably end this but her rational side was slowly melting away by the touch of his hand; she could feel herself getting wetter, grinding against his hand when he couldn't really move it.

To her own relief she could see the house in the distance and the minute he pulled up in front of it and turned off the engine she was out of her seat, effortlessly crawling into his lap. Sometimes being so tiny did have its advantages and he smiled against her lips, pushing his seat back a little.

„You know we could just go inside," he said between chaste kisses.

„Just do it already," she hissed and he opened her trousers, slipping his hand in for the third time that night. She inhaled sharply through gritted teeth when he touched her swollen clit, slowly wetting his fingers with her juices before he pushed inside of her and she released a long, strangled moan that had been lingering inside of her for hours now. She held on to him as his fingers slowly explored her, her hands tangled in his hair. He wondered if she had skipped the bra on purpose and he certainly wouldn't complain about it now. He pushed it down, fondling her boobs until she moaned just a little louder, eagerly grinding down on his hand.

He could feel her muscles tighten around him while he fingered her slowly, knowing that it wouldn't take long for her to come. He sucked her nipples a little harder, encouraged by her frequent moans. His hand was covered with the evidence of her arousal, the inside of his palm brushing against her clit while his fingers found that soft spot within her and it took just a few more seconds to push her over the edge; he'd done a pretty good job of winding her up earlier.

She was breathing heavily when she pulled him in for a kiss. He withdrew his hand from her jeans and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few more seconds before he opened the door and carried her back to the house; he would get their purchases in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, effortlessly carrying her in his arms. He ignored his damp and somewhat sticky fingers, walking slowly to make sure he wouldn't trip. She clung to him, smiling against the crook of his neck. Mulder freed one arm from her to reach into his pocket and unlock the front door which proved to be a slightly challenging task but he didn't want put her down, afraid it might ruin the moment somehow.

Apart from that there was one thing he noticed while he kicked the door open with his foot: he had never got the chance to carry her over the threshold. It had never crossed his mind before, except for that one time he had jokingly asked Scully to marry him while on the phone years ago. He looked at her, a smile on his face. He couldn't deny that his tight pants were just a tad bit uncomfortable, and the weight of Scully's body pressing against it as he walked them towards the house didn't help.

She smiled back with a light blush in her cheeks, still a little shaken by the quick release she had got but he could see in her eyes that this was just the beginning. Mulder hadn't missed the sparkle in her eyes, their little get together in the car had simply been the first spark that would soon turn into a raging fire that would consume her whole from within.

„There's always a first time for everything," he said while he walked them into their house.

She looked at him, confused for a moment before she understood what he had been referring to. She was a little taken aback because she had long given up on that thought and it had never even occurred to her that Mulder even thought about these things. She decided that this was not a matter to be discussed while they were about to fuck each other into oblivion so she captured his lips in a kiss, sucking hard while he guided them through the messy and dark house.

He didn't have his hands free to switch on the lights but maybe that wouldn't be necessary for the moment. He wasn't even sure where to take her. They could get to it right here on the couch or try to navigate them upstairs and take the more comfortable bed; maybe they could do both. He still remembered her words and how she had called this ‚our house' and ‚our home'; it had surprised him. She had been living with him for quite some time now but he had never heard her saying this out loud nor had he known that she considered this as her home now too.

This was their house, a place where they lived and shared their lives and it was something he hadn't considered possible at all a couple of years back and it filled him with a tremendous amount of happiness.

„Mulder," Scully said with a slight hint of frustration, sensing his indecisiveness. Scully jumped from his arms, turning him around. Her quick movements took him by surprise when she turned them around, pushing him towards the couch. He dropped down with Scully on top, immediately snaking his hands around her slender body. He felt himself getting unbearably hard again, knowing that they'd have to do something about it pretty soon, he just hoped that Scully wouldn't leave him hanging there.

She settled on his lap, pressing her crotch against the bulge in his trousers, smiling when he gasped at the contact. She repeated it several times, never losing him out of sight.

„Scully," he almost whined and she laughed.

„Who's impatient now?" she asked, her hands cupping his face.

He could feel her hot breath on his face and her tits pressed against his chest.

„I shouldn't give you anything after the way you treated me earlier," she whispered quite serious and for a second he had a hard time telling the difference between her getting incredibly turned on and bossy or her being actually pissed off.

He loved it when she got all bossy with him, it turned him on and Mulder knew that Scully always liked it. Slowly and deliberately she moved her body up and down, increasing the friction when she felt his hard cock pressing against her. It was a delicious feeling that slowly wined her up again, successfully soaking her panties once more.

„What about the moment in the car?" he threw in, trying to keep his voice steady. Maybe she'd have a little bit of mercy if she remembered that he had made her come only a few minutes ago.

„That was the least thing you could do," she whispered calmly, her hands gripping his hair.

She loved doing that to him, watching him crumble at her fingertips. He had played it so cool but she knew very well that it was just as easy to get to him and she remembered what she had thought about when they were still at the store. She kissed his lips once, quickly pulling away when he bent forward to lean in. Scully let go off his hair, slowly sliding off his lap without taking her eyes off Mulder. He knew what she was about to do and he threw his head back, sighing in anticipation. He had seen it in her eyes, that mischievous sparkle. She loved to suck his hard cock more than she liked to admit and he knew how fucking wet it always made her and just that thought alone threatened to end him right there on this damn couch.

She got on her knees between his legs, her skilled hands fumbling with the zipper of his trousers and he could feel the excitement rise by the second, his breath getting heavier before she had even done something. He lifted his hips, trying to help her out while she pulled his trousers and boxers down in one swift movement. She leaned back on her heels, pulling them off his feet before she returned her attention to him. Putting both hands on his thighs she gently pushed his legs further apart to give herself better access.

„Damn, Scully," he hissed between gritted teeth when she wrapped her warm hands around his hard cock, slowly pumping a few times. She looked at him, feeling slightly triumphant because it was exactly the reaction she had expected and she felt a fresh wave of arousal flush her aching pussy when she held his throbbing member in her hands. She saw Mulder's chest rise and fall a little faster before she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. She felt him tense beneath her, waiting and losing his mind in anticipation of the moment. Scully wrapped her lips around him, taking a few inches into her warm and soft mouth, a gentle moan escaping from the back of her own throat. She loved the taste of him; it was familiar and pretty damn arousing at the same time.

She released him and Mulder gripped the cushions, trying to find something to hold on to while he watched her warm tongue circle the tip of his cock and he thought he had never seen anything hotter. Now he was sure he had thought that many times before but then again it was Scully and she never ceased to amaze him time and time again.

She ran her tongue along the length of his cock, up and down again while he melted into the couch. She fondled his balls, playing a little.

„Jesus," he hissed between gritted teeth, a strangled moan escaping his lips. It felt like an eternity when she finally took him into her mouth, sucking him off slowly. It took every bit of strength and not to give into to his carnal desires; his hands were tangled in her hair, holding it back so he could see her beautiful face. She looked up at him through her glasses, watching him while he watched her. His hands came to rest on the back of her head, guiding her somehow, not that she needed it though. She was encouraged by his increasing moans and his hands in her hair. She loved feeling him so close, so strong and powerless at the same time. He loved what she was doing to him, loved it so much that he was afraid he wouldn't last very long if she kept this pace up and he wasn't quite ready for that moment to end.

She kept a tight grip around his thick cock, savoring the taste of him. All of a sudden she had that overwhelming urge to feel him inside of her; she'd love to suck him off until he was all spent but maybe she'd get her chance later.

„Holy shit," he moaned and she knew she needed to slow down if she wanted him inside her now. She released him with a pop and he groaned in frustration, wondering what she was about to do. Scully rose between his legs, her pupils dark and dilated, and she took off her jeans without saying a word. He could see that her panties were soaked but they didn't stay on for long. She didn't hesitate when she pushed them down as well. She got rid of her shirt, standing in front of him in all her naked glory. It was still dark inside the room, it was only partially lit by the lantern on the porch and the moonlight that fell through the windows, but he knew her body so well that he didn't need light to remember how wonderful she was to him.

„Scully you're killing me," he said in a low voice and she smiled, having heard that before.

She climbed back onto his lap, hovering above him. He could smell the musky and sweet scent of her wet arousal, felt her warmth just where her mouth had been seconds ago. She brushed her slick and swollen folds over the length of his cock, smiling as he trembled beneath her. He put his large hands on either side of her hips, fingers grinding into the pale flesh. She leaned in for an open-mouthed kiss; hungry and sloppy. She met him, tongue first and he moaned into her mouth. Scully reached between their bodies, guiding him to her pussy. She lowered herself onto his thick cock, throwing her head back as she tried to get used to the sensation of him filling her inch by inch. She put her hands on Mulder's shoulders for support, moving her hips up and down slowly. It didn't take long for her to take him all in, lowering her entire body onto his and her moans joined as he felt her tight around him.

„Oh… yes," she hissed, gently rocking him. She knew she usually wouldn't get off like this but it somehow seemed to hit the right spot after everything they had done today. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him while she fucked him slowly. She felt her legs tremble when he hit just the right spot, pausing her movements to collect herself while he watched her quietly. He wrapped his lips around her nipples, coaxing an exaggerated moan from her while she continued to roll her hips. He loved how tight and warm she felt around him, how he could feel her cunt throb around his cock; her muscles convulsing.

She put one hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place. He fondled her tits and she her free one on the sofa, trying to steady herself somehow.

„Shit, Scully. I'm gonna come," he breathed hot against her neck and she pushed herself off. Before he had a chance to process what had happened she was back on her knees with his cock in her mouth. She sucked him off like she meant it and he tangled his hands in her hair, encouraging her.

So, that's the kind of night it would be, he thought while she took all of him in her sweet mouth. She looked up one more time, keeping his eyes on Mulder while she sucked him off. He bucked up into her mouth, pouring himself into her; she swallowed it all, sucking him clean before she let go with a smug grin on his face.

He tried to catch his breath, reaching for Scully. Mulder grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, didn't even care that he could somehow taste himself on her lips. He pushed her down onto the couch, hovering above her. It was then that he realized he was still wearing his shirt so he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. She had spread her legs for him and he ran his finger from her cheek, down to the valley of her breasts and her stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath, squirming a little.

„I love how naughty you are," he whispered with a smile.

„Shut up," she said. „Will you just fuck me already?" she said.

„So impatient," he said and shook his head at her. He leaned in to run his tongue through her swollen folds, liking and sucking her clit until the grip on his hair loosened, her moans subsided and she trembled beneath him, falling apart as the orgasm hit her. It was the second time that night that she had come and both times she had missed him inside of her; she knew this wouldn't be enough to satisfy what she needed and Mulder knew that too. As much as he would love to fuck her right her and right now, because, was it really their home if they hadn't fucked on any surface in this damn place, he wanted her to get upstairs. Making a quick stop on the stairs, while she held on to the railing for all that was worth, seemed a little out of question now that he remembered the bloodstain that still stained the damn area.

He scooped her up in his arms again, considering himself a damn lucky man because he had got to do that twice tonight. On any other day she would have scolded him already, demanding he put her down immediately.

„You know, I can walk," she threw in when they climbed the stairs. She couldn't help but feel amused, having no intention to get away from him. „I don't wanna tire you out, old man," she said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

„Someone's being pretty sassy," Mulder said, trying to sound dismissive.

„I'm just worried about you," Scully said and put her hand on his cheek; they finally stepped into the bedroom. He set her down, gently lowering her onto the bed. Scully propped herself up on her elbows, watching him quietly. He was still just as handsome as he had been twenty-five years ago and she knew very well that he was in pretty good shape in any kind of way.

„Thank you for your concern, doctor," he said and put his hands on either side of her body, pushing her back onto the bed. She bit her lip and smirked, taking off her glasses before she surrendered to him. If she wasn't mistaken he was slowly getting hard again; she felt the tip of his penis on her clit, causing her to cry out. She sighed into his mouth, moving her hands to his hair, pulling him against her chest. It was familiar and reassuring in the most delicious way and she had already lost track of how many times they had been in this position and it sometimes left her wondering why it had taken them so many years to get there in the first place.

Scully slowly darted out her tongue, brushing across his bottom lip and his brain was slowly starting to go light and fuzzy; this was the effect she still had on him after all this time. He opened his mouth to her, their tongues teasing each other until they were forced apart by the lack of oxygen in their systems. He could see that the icy blue in her eyes had darkened and her breath was quickening and his mind slowly went into overdrive thinking about the many ways he could fuck her all night long; he knew what she liked and that there were quite a few possibilities here.

She snaked her arms around his body, brushing her fingertips over the muscles in his back. Scully pressed his body against his, moaning softly into his mouth. He trailed kisses down her throat, taking his sweet time to do what she really wanted. He leaned back on his heels, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her and her beautiful rounded breasts, running his hands up and down her sides.

She sighed softly and Mulder sat back, grabbing her ankles, bending her legs to put her feet on the mattress on either side of his own legs.

„Mulder," she breathed impatiently, wishing he would just get to it already. He wanted to get lost inside of her, their brief intermezzo on the couch still fresh in his mind. He brushed his erection against her sopping wet center, loved to see her getting all riled up again in such a short time. She was panting after a few minutes, her brows furrowed in concentration and her eyes squeezed shut.

„Please," she whimpered between soft moans and she hated to ask him, to beg him for it but he had pushed her past the point of caring within the last couple of hours; she just couldn't take it any longer. He quietly marveled at the glorious sight in front of him, smiling at the condition she was in after all.

„Get on your tummy," he said in a low voice that brought a fresh wave of arousal to her throbbing center and she bit her lip, turning on her front. Scully looked over her shoulder, bent her knees and propped herself up on her elbows. Her ass was stretched out towards him; she could feel him behind her.

Scully put her cheek down on the sheet, whimpering slowly when Mulder ran his tongue through her swollen center, brushing against her aching clit. She was so wet and swollen that he took his time lapping up her juices, running the tip of his tongue from top to bottom, causing her to cry out with a strangled moan.

He inched closer behind her, positioning himself at her entrance.

„Shit," she hissed and then he finally pushed inside of her in one swift movement; she fisted the sheets she was laying on, moaning in sweet agony when he pulled out slowly, repeating his actions again and again. He gradually picked up the pace, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow; encouraged by her frequent moans. His hands dug into her flesh as he tried to hold on to her; he could see a fine layer of sweat on her back. Her hair was damp at the base of her neck and he could no longer make out the words coming from her lips; there was nothing but pleading and whimpering when he hit just the right spot.

She was long point the past of caring while he fucked her into oblivion at a pretty steady rhythm. Mulder slowed down a little, lowering his weight onto her, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. When he leaned back, he pulled Scully with him. She fell back against his body, completely relying on him to keep her up for she feared she no longer had the strength to do that herself. Scully leaned her head back on his shoulder, giving him perfect access to kiss the soft skin of her neck while he continued to pump into her.

„You're killing me," he breathed into her ear and Scully laughed, her eyes closed; she was entirely at his mercy.

„Harder," she breathed, encouraging him.

She squirmed in his arms, whimpering with pleasure and brought his hands to her boobs. She kept his hands there, squeezing the soft flesh while she arched into the touch. Soon one of his hands abandoned her boobs to rub her clit in circles.

„Oh god," she cried. He felt her pussy tighten around him, knowing that she was close to her desperately needed release. He loved the way her entire body melted against his, how she turned to wax in his arms whenever he hit the right spot. Her moans had subsided and there was nothing but inaudible words floating from her sweet lips.

Scully leaned forward again back on the bed as her legs started to tremble and she cried out, no longer able to form coherent thoughts. She could feel the weight of Mulder's slick body pressing against her back, making the most of her earlier request, and she let herself fall flat on the bed. He reached for her hands, entwining their fingers and found something to hold on to while he moaned into her ear.

He could feel her tiny body tremble beneath him, screaming into the pillow that she had buried her face in and she was certain she blacked out for a second. It took a little while for her to regain some sort of composure and he smiled against her shoulder while he waited. He hugged her tightly; she felt warm and sweaty against his body but he didn't want to let go just yet.

„Who are you calling old?" he said quietly and she laughed. No, he thought. She giggled without actually looking at him and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable and careless she was at that moment. They stayed like this for a few more moments before he pulled out of her and Scully winced at the loss of him that had filled her.

„Everything okay?" he asked softly, propping himself up on his arms, because she hadn't said much.

„Mhm," she hummed, turning around to face him. She smiled gently and he couldn't be happier, leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

„I'll be right back," he said and with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

She just laid there in the mess, between the ruffled sheets, feeling exhausted and relaxed at the same time. She felt like she couldn't lift a finger, her knees still weak after that orgasm.

She bit her lip, couldn't help but smile at herself. Scully didn't even look up when Mulder came back to her with a towel wrapped around his waist and a wet cloth in his hand. Mulder watched her for an instant, looking positively radiant and absolutely happy. That afterglow suited her well and he couldn't love her more. He crawled back onto the bed, having the decency to move her away from the wet spot they had created. Gently he started to clean the sticky mess between her legs and she let him. Scully hissed when the cool cloth touched her but it slowly started to feel rather pleasant. She was so swollen, still throbbing and she was certain she'd be slightly sore in the morning.

„You want some ice?" he asked and smiled at her while he snuggled up at her side.

She hit his arm and laughed, leaning back against his chest.

„You're not that good," she said and put her hand on his arm.

„That didn't sound like it a few minutes ago," he joked and Scully sighed. She was starting to feel tired although she had practically spent most of the day sleeping. She was comforted by his warmth, feeling safe. She tried ignoring that voice inside her head that was screaming for a shower but before she could make up her mind she had decided to succumb to sleep and drifted off into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully woke the next morning, feeling terribly tense without even having moved inch. Without opening her eyes a smile crossed her face. She turned a little, immediately sensing that the other side of the bed was empty. The mattress was cold where Mulder had slept just a couple of hours ago so he must have been up for a while. It was then that she heard a car door being slammed shut outside.

Carefully she peeled herself away from the sheets, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She wrapped a blanket around her naked body, stepping over one of Mulder's shirts that she had briefly worn for a couple of minutes last night. She could feel him everywhere, all over her body. As much as she was craving a shower, she really couldn't care less. She got up and started walking to he window, wincing a little when she realized how sore she actually was. She thought she needed to put something on it after a shower but it couldn't wipe the smile of her face, remembering how they had fucked last night.

Twice.

It wasn't just the one time after they had finally made it upstairs; the night had been rather short in times of actually being asleep. Scully stood by the window, leaning against the frame. She looked down, seeing Mulder by the car; he was carrying one of the shelves they had bought yesterday. She smiled softly, thinking that it was still surprising to see them do such a normal thing after all. He did look quite handsome and as if he could sense her presence he looked up to where she was standing by their bedroom window, smiling as he laid eyes on her. He stopped walking for a second, taking his time to watch her. She smiled before she stepped away from the window, ready for a shower. She stood in front of the mirror and dropped the sheet, her fingers brushing over the love marks that Mulder had left.

She hated to have them somewhere in plain sight but these were tiny, in places that could easily be covered by a piece of clothing. She actually liked seeing them in spaces that only Mulder got to touch and kiss. She had woken at some point last night, desperately needing the bathroom. Scully had tried to peel herself away from Mulder's grasp, making little to no sound while she had tiptoed to the bathroom.

She had found one of his shirts and put it on before she tied her hair back and brushed her teeth. She hadn't meant to stay up so long but once she had left the bed she couldn't go back to sleep.

She still smiled at her own reflection in the mirror, remembering how they had found a way to tire her so that she would easily fall asleep; she could still feel it all over her body.

She had switched off the light in the bathroom and crawled back under the sheets when Mulder had stirred next to her and one thing had led to another. She laughed, almost embarrassed by now, wondering where that had come from. She couldn't actually recall a time in which they had sex so often in such a short time. It must have been way back when they had first started sleeping with each other.

She turned on the water and waited a few seconds before she stepped under it.

***

 _„Scully?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep._

 _„_ _Just been to the bathroom, go back to sleep," said but a part of her didn't mean it. To her own surprise she wasn't sleepy any longer and she didn't want to lay here in the dark all by herself with all those thoughts floating through her mind._

 _She wanted to talk to him, about what, she didn't know. She just wanted to listen to his voice, maybe fall asleep to it. He had always found the right way to comfort her and help her relax. Scully took a deep breath and rolled on her back, starring into the darkness._

 _„_ _I can hear you think," he mumbled into his pillow, turning towards her._

 _„_ _Sorry," she said without looking at him in the semi-darkness._

 _„_ _What is it, G-woman?" he asked and propped himself up on one arm._

 _„_ _I don't know," she said and shook her head. Actually there was something that was starting to come back to her now that things had slowed down a little, something she hadn't paid a lot of attention to a little while ago. He had carried her over the threshold, even pointed it out to her and she hadn't given it much thought back then, having been distracted otherwise but now she couldn't get it out of her mind._

 _„_ _I don't know how to start," she said, feeling confused by her own thoughts and emotions that started to well up inside of her._

 _„_ _It's okay," Mulder tried to calm her nerves._

 _„_ _It's… I've been thinking about something you said," she said and turned towards him. His mind was raging all of a sudden, trying to go through everything he had said and done, wondering where he had screwed up._

 _„_ _What did I do?" he asked because he failed to come up anything._

 _„_ _You carried me over the threshold," she said quietly, praying that she didn't sound ridiculous in some way._

 _„_ _Oh," he said. „Did… did I upset you somehow? It was just… something that crossed my mind at that moment."_

 _„_ _No," she said and inched closer to him. „No, no. That's not it."_

 _„_ _But something is bothering you."_

 _„_ _I just don't know why and I think that's what's driving me insane," she whispered. „Did you ever think about getting married?"_

 _He thought about that, thought his answer through carefully, knowing that there were far too many ways where he could go wrong with this. He knew that he was walking on thin ice._

 _„_ _Wow," he said and took a deep breath, this time he dropped on his back and tried to come up with answer. He had thought about it at some point in his life but somehow it had felt like it had never been something for them. It had never been the right time somehow and it slowly dawned on him that he might have missed his chance. What if he had simply missed that point because he had been so busy with everything else. What if he had always thought that Scully didn't want to get married when, in reality, he had simply failed to notice that._

 _While he tried to find the right thing to say he suddenly felt afraid; the thought of having hurt her after all the time, after everything they had been through, was too much to bear._

 _„_ _Now I don't know what to say," he admitted and she raised her head to look at him._

 _„_ _What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _„_ _Scully there are too many wrong answers here," he said and smiled at her apologetically. „I'm afraid that whatever I say it won't be the right thing."_

 _„_ _Well, as far as I can see it's a yes or no question," she said, knowing what he meant. „Have you?"_

 _„_ _Yes," he said because everything else would have been a lie. He had, after all, already spent half his life with her and he couldn't really imagine spending the second half without her, not that they had finally managed to pull themselves together again._

 _„_ _What about you?" he asked in return._

 _„_ _Yes, I have," she said quietly and played with the rim of her sheets, avoiding to look at him. „At some point…"_

 _„_ _I honestly never really thought about it," he said. „We were… we were always together. It was us."_

 _„Yes, I know," she said, still not looking at him._

 _„_ _Do you… want to get married?" he asked carefully, trying to take her mind off whatever was bugging her. It had never really been a thing for him but he would marry her in no time if that's what she wanted and made her happy. A quiet voice inside his mind kept him from saying this out loud because he was pretty sure that this wasn't quite the romantic way to go about it and he didn't want to make her feel that he just did it because it's what she wanted._

 _She shrugged in response to his question. She hadn't quite anticipated going down that road tonight; it came kinda hit her out of nowhere and she didn't have enough time to wrap her head around what she actually wanted._

 _„_ _Scully," he pleaded, laughing at her indecisiveness. „You're not helping."_

 _„_ _Sorry," she said again and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. „Maybe we shouldn't discuss it now."_

 _„_ _I want to know," he said and pulled her closer, spooning her from behind. He could easily wrap himself around her entire body, holding her close in his arms and so he did. She settled against his body, a sudden urge for affection rushing through her. She didn't even know where it came from after making out with him most of the day and maybe it was just her body's reaction to avoid a possibly uncomfortable conversation but she became hyperaware that he was naked and snuggled up against her. Again._

 _„_ _I don't know if there's much to say," she whispered and he put his cheek against hers. „I don't even know what I want, it's not a big issue."_

 _„_ _Yes, it is," he said and kissed her cheek. „It's keeping you awake."_

 _„_ _You are keeping me awake," she said and laughed softly, then she added:_

 _„_ _I like this."_

 _„_ _I would have never imagined being here with anyone else," he said and she knew that this was true, she had started feeling the same way a long, long time ago. She felt utterly touched; maybe he hadn't just fucked her. She started to think that the hormones also fucked with her head._

 _„_ _What if you meet someone else," she whispered and he was slightly taken aback but her words, wondering where that fear came from all of a sudden. As far as he could recall they hadn't really managed to make friends since they had first met each other, how was he supposed to find another love interest? Not that he wanted to, he already had everything he needed and everything he had always wanted._

 _„_ _Scully," he said softly, his hand sliding beneath the fabric of the shirt. His warm fingers came to rest on her stomach, gently caressing the soft skin. „You are everything I have always wanted and everything I need. I don't want anyone else," he said and she sighed._

 _„_ _You are my partner and my best friend," he told her. „You are my lover, my universe," he said and he swore he could feel her laugh at the last word. „I don't want anyone else," he said and she put his hand on hers._

 _„_ _I need you and I would never want anyone else," he said, hoping that his words wouldn't fall on deaf ears because he meant them and they came from somewhere deep inside his heart. „You are the most beautiful person I know and I can't even imagine seeing someone else, not when I have you."_

 _She wanted to mock him for being so sappy and sweet but she was so touched by his words that she failed to find the right words after all._

 _„_ _Tell me what you need, Dana," he whispered and the sound of her first name broke something inside of her. Or maybe it healed, she couldn't tell at this moment. She turned a little in his arm, looking up to him with their lips only inches apart._

 _„_ _You," she breathed and smiled. She knew it and she had always known that he would be the only man in her life. Even after she had left him for a brief period of time she had known that there would never be anyone else. No one would ever be able to live up to her expectations; the love that had been edged into her skin after years of being with Mulder. He was the only one she loved and she knew that they were somehow meant for each other. They were no longer hiding their relationship; it wasn't like that anymore._

 _Things had been difficult when they first started to explore their relationship further and no one could know that they were officially seeing each other but it seemed almost ridiculous now because everyone had known back then and everyone knew now, so why make a secret out of it._

 _She closed the distance between them and kissed him._

 _„_ _So is that a ‚yes'?"_

 _„_ _Was that a proposal?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him; he shrugged._

 _„_ _Not like that," she said and he laughed, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her, that was usually her job. „Just kiss me," she said, trying to give him a way out of this situation and he took it._

 _Their kiss turned into something more real quick, fueled by passion that had been suppressed for too long and desires that seemed insatiable tonight. She still had her hand on top of his, slowly guiding her to the warmth between her legs and Mulder smiled against her lips but decided not to say anything. His tongue darted out to meet hers, gently teasing. They moved a lot slower than they had before, neither of them was in a rush._

 _***_

Scully smiled at the memory and how sweet it had been after everything naughty they had done before. It had been something intimate after sharing feelings they never seemed to address. It had comforted her, reassured her somehow. She was happy and for the first time in a very long time she felt truly happy, knowing that she had everything she needed.

Her time with Mulder had slowly turned into something she had always wanted. It had been there for years, just different somehow. Maybe, with time, they had learned and they knew each other inside out. She had left him once but she had known that she would return sooner or later. Sometimes she told herself that this kind of heartbreak was exactly what they had needed to understand how much they loved each other and that they couldn't possibly survive without one another. The months in which she had been apart from him had been some of the most miserable ones of her entire life, without counting those times that he had been taken from her. Knowing that she had brought this upon herself had filled her with a tremendous amount of guilt but she had to break in order to heal.

She had never been one to be overly romantic nor had she been prone to fall in love easily or let herself be charmed by other men's advances; it had always made her slightly uncomfortable. She had been with other men but that had been half a lifetime ago, long before she had walked into that basement office and met one Fox Mulder.

Scully knew that true love was a bitch. A rather ugly and painful matter if you wanted to put it like this. Mulder had never left her mind or her heart, no matter how hard she had tried in the past. Time had faded memories and brought healing to her broken heart but it had never taken Mulder away from her.

She had lost him once and it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced; it had shattered her because she had loved him so dearly. This is what she had thought about earlier, while the warm water washed away the remainders of the previous night. She always refused to go back to that place because it was too painful but she knew the day would come after all, the day on which she'd be forced to say goodbye to Mulder once and for all. She suddenly felt an incredibly sadness rushing through her system.

True love is a bitch. That love you felt for years, maybe even fought for, would fade one day and it wouldn't be quite so bad if she didn't love so strongly. It sounded almost ironic to her.

She didn't want to go there and focussed on last night and how wonderful it had felt to be with him, how his hands had touched every inch of her body and how she had felt the deep bond they had forged over the years.

 _He deepened her kiss, their positions not giving her many chances to get away and Scully was okay with that. Mulder's warm body was still wrapped around her, his fingers gently dipping into the warmth between her legs. She sighed softly, concentrating on his fingers. Gently he dipped them into the wetness and she moved her right leg on top of his, giving him the space he needed._

 _His breath was hot against her neck, causing her to tremble at the sensation. Scully kept her eyes closed, inhaling deeply. She felt a gentle warmth gather in her lower belly, slowly seeping to the rest of her body. She captured his lips in another urgent kiss while his fingers pushed into her, softly exploring her tight walls. He loved how soft she felt around him and how she melted into his arms when he fingered her. He didn't even touch her clit yet but she was sighing into his mouth, her tongue entwining with his._

 _She broke the kiss, the quietest moan escaping her lips when he pushed into her. Slowly he guided himself into her, her fingernails digging into the arm that was still wrapped around her. She leaned onto him while pushed into her, savoring every second that he spent wrapped around her, taking it all in. He couldn't get enough of her and he thought he never would._

 _Mulder knew he had hit just the right spot when he felt her tighten around him, breaking away from his lips with a long strangled moan. He brought his free hand to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in slow circles. Mulder knew that she was close but he didn't want to end it like this, he wanted to look into her face when she fell apart around him. He pulled away from her and if she was irritated she didn't show it, she was too wrapped up in the warmth rushing trough her veins. He turned her around, pulling Scully on top of him while he laid on his back. She understood what he wanted without asking and Mulder knew that Scully loved being on top. He had joked about it countless times but he would never complain because it gave him a chance to take her in completely._

 _She put his hands flat on his shoulders, pushing herself up while she straddled him, slowly guiding him back into her. Scully sighed quietly, arching her back, throwing her head back a little while she got used to the feeling. She was still wearing one of his shirts, big enough to account for a dress so he grabbed it and took it off her. Mulder put his hands on her hips, watching Scully biting her lip when she started to move her hips._

 _Her hair was falling over her shoulders, parts of it almost reaching all the way to her boobs. Her eyes were closed and her face softly contorted with pleasure while she rolled her hips. Her lips were parted on a silent moan and he knew that she was close when her chest heaved with the impending release. He brought his thumb to her clit, applying just a bit of pressure while she rode him quietly._

 _Although it didn't take quite as long as their previous lovemaking it somehow felt endless and a lot more intimate. He didn't know if it was the conversation they had had before or simply an overwhelming need for reassurance that she was still with him after all. He loved her like nothing else in the world and he felt like he had to make her feel that time and time again._

 _Mulder felt her muscles tighten around him, her hands dug into his chest as she found something to hold on to. She bowed her head, her hair curtaining her face, while she fell apart around him. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and he followed her shortly after. Scully leaned onto him, put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, not remembering how she actually fell asleep._

Scully turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. She smiled at last nights memory, still feeling somewhat tingly. What she also felt was a certain soreness while she walked to the bedroom, knowing that she should probably put something on it.

She walked carefully, hoping Mulder wouldn't notice; she knew he would consider that incredibly funny - or make him feel proud of himself somehow. She quickly got dressed in comfy clothes, leaving the bedroom behind to get a cup of coffee. She tried to ignore all the work that still had to be done, knowing that she would have to return to work the following day. When she arrived downstairs she realized that, at least the kitchen, was a lot tidier than it had been yesterday. She wondered how long Mulder had been awake already. The smell of coffee smelled like home and it was probably one of her favorite smells so early in the morning. Fresh coffee and slightly burned toast never failed to make her feel comfortable and safe. Mulder had his back turned toward her, pouring her a fresh cup because he had already heard her soft footsteps on the stairs.

She wrapped his arms around his waist, putting her cheek against his back. Scully took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent.

„Morning sleepyhead," he said and turned around, handing her the cup.

„Morning," she said and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sat on the edge of the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching while he prepared breakfast for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully sat on the kitchen counter, her tiny feet dangling in the air in front of her and fluffy black socks around her small feet. She had her hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee, sipping slowly while she watched Mulder move through the kitchen. She didn't know what he was preparing for breakfast but she didn't really care; she'd be happy with pretty much anything, knowing that she hadn't had proper food in almost two days.

Something, or someone, she thought and looked at Mulder, has done a good job of distracting her. She smiled because she wasn't actually bothered, she could still feel the repercussions of last night on her body.

Mulder looked over his shoulder, feeling happy and relaxed. He knew that Scully was watching his every move and it was somewhat soothing to know that she was around. He had spent a few minutes watching her this morning. He used to wake up early but he had started to accept it because it always gave him a chance to watch Scully while she slept soundly beside him. The early morning sunshine had fallen through their window, illuminating her face. Her hair was glowing in the golden sun and he had watched her sleep, memorized every tiny freckle on her face, every line that had been edged into her skin after all those years. She was still just as beautiful as ever and his love for her had been strengthened through years of troubles and trials.

He had thought about the conversation they had had in bed early in the morning and it still hadn't left his mind when he was making breakfast for them in their kitchen.

It was their home and he loved that Scully referred to it as such. It had taken a while but she was no longer living in her old apartment, she had just moved in at some point and neither had ever really mentioned it. It was something that had been long overdue, something meant to be that didn't need to be discussed.

He wanted to marry her; she deserved to be happy after everything she had been forced through, he just wasn't sure how to go about it. He knew they had missed out on so many things, he couldn't even remember a time when he had gone on vacation or when she had taken time off; he didn't actually count the time they were on the run from the FBI. That just wasn't the same.

Maybe, he thought. It was time for them to get out a little and head somewhere for a nice beach vacation, somewhere quiet. He could definitely get used to that thought, wondering if the next time they would get to that point would be their honeymoon. He smiled at that thought, going over something that hadn't crossed his mind in decades but now that Scully had put it there he couldn't shake it off.

„How long have you been awake?" Scully asked and put her cup on the counter.

„A little while," he said and turned around to look at her. „I couldn't sleep any longer," he told her but didn't seem bothered by that. „I brought in the stuff we bought yesterday."

Scully laughed, remembering why they had forgotten about their purchases.

„I noticed," she said and he closed the distance between them. „We'll start with the rest after breakfast," Scully said and put her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around him. For once it seemed possible now that she was sitting on the counter without being several inches smaller than him. „Let's just get it over with."

„Sounds good to me," Mulder said and watched her quietly for a few seconds; he leaned in and kissed her softly.

„Do you need help with anything?" Scully asked.

„You could find us some plates," he said and pointed at the ikea bag by the door. „I don't think we have any old ones left."

He let go off her and turned his attention to the eggs he was making and Scully hopped off the counter, going through the bag. She wondered if she'd ever be able to go back to ikea without blushing at the memory they had created there. She put everything on the counter, unwrapping the package of dishes. For a few moments she thought about cleaning the plates before using it but there wasn't any space by the sink so she put them aside and started to peel the labels off each cup, getting lost in such a mindless task. It did feel slightly therapeutic, she had to admit.

„You tidied up the kitchen," she remarked.

„A little," he said without turning around. Scully wanted to set the table, noticing that it was still upside down and the living room was still too messy to actually sit in. She placed their plates and cups on the counter, neatly setting their places for breakfast. Having breakfast together with the person you loved in your own house seemed something so normal for billions of people on this planet, Scully thought and wondered why it appeared so unusual to her. Now that she thought about it twice she had to admit that nothing was quite ordinary for them, they were both far from being normal in one way or the other.

In their line of work, and with all the strange cases they had been working on, something so domestic as having breakfast seemed almost impossible. She had got used to it over the last couple of years, thinking that this was simply the way it was supposed to be but now that she was actually setting the table she was starting to like it.

With so much chaos in their lives they could at least pretend to have something nice and stable, if only for a few minutes. She left the fairy lights in the bag because she wanted to take one for their bedroom and maybe she could wrap one around the banister without Mulder actually noticing. She wasn't sure he'd be happy with it but once she put it up she knew he wouldn't change it. She bit her lip, thinking of all the things she had secretly got rid off over the time and he had never noticed it; or he had simply chosen not to mention it and make a fuzz.

She didn't want to change him or anything he liked but the truth was that some things tended to drive her crazy sometimes. The only thing she hadn't managed to eradicate was the terrible mess he called his desk and it wouldn't bother her so much if he hadn't outsourced the mess from his study right into the middle of the living room. She glanced over at the mess, thinking that it might be her chance to move the entire chaos back to where it belonged and where she wouldn't see it every day. She had, after all, persuaded him to buy a shelf for the dozens of books that were now scattered on the floor. Without saying another word she reached for her cup and trotted back into the living room, sighing to herself because she still didn't know where to start, or maybe she just didn't want to.

Scully finished her coffee, thinking it might be a good start to put the table where it belongs. She also picked up the fruit basket and its various contents that have been left on the floor. Carefully she navigated through shards, remnants of plates that had been supposed to be used for a dinner that had never happened. She didn't even remember what they had planned to have for that night. Slowly, she picked up one thing after the other, realizing that it wasn't quite so bad now that she had started.

„Scully?" Mulder called from the kitchen.

„Coming," she said and poured them both a fresh cup of coffee before she sat down. She smiled over them rim of her cup, watching Mulder. He was quiet and she knew he wasn't quite the morning person although he always woke early. He never talked much unless there was some strange case, having him all excited at the most terrible hours of the day. She still remembered all those days she had walked into the basement office, already finding Mulder lost in a case. Usually she hadn't been served with coffee, but a plane ticket to the middle of nowhere, back then.

„I like this," she said softly and he looked up.

„Mhm?" he asked; she knew he had been distracted by something. If only she knew what was going on inside his head sometimes.

„I said I like this," she repeated and he smiled at her. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy.

„I like every morning that I wake up beside you," he said extra sweetly and she rolled her eyes before she started laughing; it wouldn't be the same if that didn't happen at least once before they left the house for work on a normal workday.

„Ready to go back to work tomorrow?" he asked and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't missed that her eyes had been glued to his lips whenever she thought he wasn't looking or that she kept licking her lips at whatever memory was crossing her mind at that time. She knew it drove him crazy and she had used it to tease him hundreds of times before.

„No," she admitted and put her cup down. She knew that feeling would pass the minute she stepped into the FBI headquarters but getting lost in the little bubble of bliss they had created after nearly having been killed - again! - had been far too comfortable to get back to the real world again.

„It'll be exciting," he said, not sure what they were to expect.

„Really?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him. „The last time you said that, you promised me a nice trip to the forest…" she said and he nodded. He couldn't believe that she still remembered that, it was a lifetime away. At least she didn't rub the Chupacabra in his face again.

„That was unfortunate," he said with a smirk.

„Well, if one of us doesn't get kidnapped," she said and spread strawberry jam on her toast. „We'll get chased and threatened, someone from the government thinks we're digging too deep or they'll close down our department because we're getting too inconvenient," she said only half serious but they both knew there was far too much truth in that single sentence.

„Our department," Mulder said. „I like that."

„What else would it be?" she asked. „I accepted working in a basement office."

„You were assigned to me," he threw in.

„I could have left," she said and their eyes locked.

„Did you regret not doing it?" he asked, afraid that the conversation was suddenly shifting in a wrong direction. It had always been a sensitive topic and he knew that they were walking on thin ice.

„I wouldn't change a day," she said seriously. „You know that," she said and then added:

„I mean, I still don't have a desk nor does anyone actually know I work down there but I don't wanna ask for too much. Not after all those years," she said and started laughing when she saw his face. They had discussed the issue once before but somehow it had never got them anywhere. She could see that he was getting a little uncomfortable but she didn't want that today; she could always use it to pick a fight when she got bored in that damn office. More often than not it had let to sex and she wouldn't complain about that.

„Don't be so serious," she said and looked at him while she slowly licked jam off her finger.

„Scully," he warned her but she wouldn't stop, knowing exactly what kind of effect it had on him. „We still have a lot to do."

„I'm not keeping you from it," she said and licked her lips.

„Minx," he whispered and they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, just comfortably enjoying each other's company before something went wrong somehow.

Since he had already started cleaning the kitchen, and they were having breakfast in it, they decided to finish this room first before they attempted to clean the rest. Scully loaded the dishwasher with everything that was still intact or had been used. It took less time than she had thought before she was happy with the result and she followed Mulder into the living room.

„I think we should start with the bigger things first," Mulder suggested. „Makes me feel like I actually did something."

He walked to the couch and put it back where it belonged, carelessly throwing the cushions on top.

„Mulder!" she said when she saw what he had done. „This is not going to go any faster if I'll have to go after you cause you're not doing it properly!"

„Oh wow," he said and put his hands on his hips. „Really? We haven't even started." Scully took the cushions and arranged them nicely while he watched. „And I thought you'd be a little more relaxed after what we did last night," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close by the hips.

„Mulder," she complained when he held her in his arms but she couldn't help but laugh while she wriggled out of his arms. „You're terrible!"

He ignored her for a few minutes, closing every drawer he passed while he picked up a few things here and there. In the end there was just his own desk left - and several folders and its contents scattered on the floor. Scully dropped down to the floor, her back against the couch while she tried to put order to the messed up files. For a minute she thought that they were almost done when she remembered that they still had shelves to set up and that the bedroom was still a mess; she wouldn't tidy his desk or his study but they were far from being done.

„This is going to take ages," she said and sighed, reaching for a folder. Mulder walked in with two cups of coffee, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

He reached for one of the documents and started reading.

„Hey Scully, have you read this?"

„Of course I have," she mumbled without looking up. She remembered having read all of these files at some point but she had no intention in repeating that unless she absolutely had to and she honestly wasn't in the mood for that on a Sunday noon when she should be lazy.

„You're not even looking!"

„Mulder, this is not going to get any faster if you keep re-reading everything!" she said. „The pages are labeled!"

„Relax, there's not much left to do," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

„Not much?" she asked and pointed at his messy desk. „I'm not going to tidy that!"

„It's not that bad," he tried.

„It's a mess," she said. „It shouldn't even be here, what do you have a study for?" she asked and he reached for another document while she laid out the folders between them. It was just a puzzle where pieces had to be matched.

„Just say that you hate it," he said, sipping his coffee.

„I don't hate it," Scully said and leaned back. „It just bothers me that you have an entire room for it and yet everything is cluttering the living room."

„Now I'm offended," he said but she didn't buy it. She started skim-reading the pages, putting single ones on top of the folders she had laid out.

„I'll tidy the bedroom if you do your desk," she suggested and he seemed to consider the offer for a moment.

„Sounds good to me."

„We still have to put the shelves together," she added.

„Now you're pushing it, Scully."

„We'll do it today Mulder. I know us, if we don't do it now we never will," she said and he laughed because he knew it was true.

„Fair enough," he finally said.

„Let's finish that first," she said. „And then we'll do the rest."

He agreed, knowing that whatever he suggested would fall on deaf ears. He loved her for it, knowing that sometimes he wouldn't get shit done if she wasn't around to push him just a little. She had once said that it was the stubbornness of his that she fell in love with but the truth was that she was just as stubborn as him sometimes; maybe he was starting to rub off on her.

„Time for a break," Mulder said and stretched when he got up. They had actually managed to sort out all files, leaving them neatly stacked on the coffee table. As far as they recalled nothing was missing so they hadn't found what they were looking for after all. Mulder held out his hand and pulled Scully to her feet. She immediately fell against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. After a little while he put his finger under her chin, gently lifting her head. She looked at him, looking utterly content despite everything that was happening and falling apart around her. Scully was the one thing he could always rely on; she was his constant, his touchstone and his one in five billion. She always has been and always will be.

He leaned in, gently kissing her soft lips. She sighed softly, melting against his body. For a couple of minutes she allowed herself to get lost in the moment and the kiss before she remembered that there was still work to do and something inside her mind warned her that he was just trying to distract her to get away without taking care of his desk.

„Right," Scully said and broke the kiss. She put both hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. „Nice try."

„Dammit," he said and Scully looked at the two packages by the door.

„How about we'll do these two first and then I'll leave you with your desk," she said. „You can put all your books on the shelf once it's done."

„You really have thought this through, haven't you?" Mulder said.

„Of course I did," she said and shook her head; he hadn't expected anything else.

The next two hours passed rather slow and Scully watched him trying to put the drawer and the shelf together, while she did a pretty good job of doing nothing. She sat in the armchair with a cup of coffee in her hands, commenting on the scene in front of her. She was pretty amused by what she saw but she had to admit that Mulder wasn't doing such a bad job after all. Actually she didn't know what she had expected of him in the first place.

He did his best to ignore her while she cracked a few comments on what he was doing. He wasn't actually annoyed but that kind of playful banter is what had kept them going through twenty-five years, so why stop now?

She helped him put the drawer where she wanted it to be and he opened the second package while she began to put the files, and various other things, away.

Slowly, the place started to look normal again and it soothed her, left her feeling pretty accomplished.

„Scully, do you have a favorite case that you remember?"

„A favorite?" she asked, thinking about it for a few instants. „I'm not sure I would call any of our cases favorable in some way," she said, lost in thoughts. „Most of them have been pretty crazy."

„Crazy sounds ugly," Mulder said from the other side of the room. „How about exciting or interesting?"

„I'm not convinced," she answered. „I won't go by your standards, you're pretty much excited about anything unnatural."

„And you have an explanation for pretty much everything," he mocked her.

„That's my job," she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching him with a smile on her face.

„Oh what about," he said and thought about that for a few seconds. „That invisible corpse?"

„Oh my God," she said and laughed. „Right, I was pretty excited about that," she said, actually remembering that. „That was awesome but other than that most of our cases have been awful somehow…"

„Right," he said and rose from the floor, looking for his phone. „I'm getting hungry," he said and she immediately cast a glance at the clock on the wall. It was already time for lunch.

„Want me to order pizza?" she asked. „I can call."

„I already did," he said and put his phone on the table.

„What?"

„I already ordered pizza," he said and walked towards her; she was getting too comfortable for his liking.

„When?"

„On my phone," he said. „I have an app for that."

„Of course you do," she said and rolled her eyes. He walked over, scooping her up in his arms.

„Mulder, put me down!" she complained but he laughed at her.

„I will," he said but made no move to release her. He walked her back to the kitchen and put her down on the counter where she had sat a few hours ago.

„We need to get something for the pizza," he said with a smirk and she knew that he was lying, they never put their pizza on plates nor did they ever eat pizza with knives and forks, no one did that. She knew that he had something else on his mind and she couldn't even say that she was particularly reluctant.

„What are you doing?" she asked when he sat down on the chair, moving in between her legs. She spread her legs a little, immediately hating herself for giving in so easily. She laughed against his lips when he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss.

„You are terrible," she breathed against his lips, putting his arms around her.

„Isn't that why you love me?"

„Among other things," she said and leaned back, a gentle warmth slowly blossoming in her lower belly. She leaned back on her elbows, watching him while he pulled her sweatpants down slowly. She lifted her hips to help him, not that he needed it. She was slightly embarrassed that her panties were practically soaked by the time he pulled them off and she couldn't believe that he was about to eat her out in the very same spot where she was having breakfast a couple of hours ago.

Mulder hooked his arms under her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge while she leaned back on the cool surface. Her chest was heaving when he kissed the insides of her thighs, the stubble on his face scratching the sensitive skin. Slowly, he worked his way to her wet center, taking his sweet time to eat her out while he carefully avoided her aching clit. She knew he was doing it on purpose but he also knew how much she loved it when he ate her out slowly until she begged him to stop.

She let herself go while he pleasured her with his tongue, slowly eating her out. She had his hands tangled in his hair, tugging a little when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot, and to keep him just where he was. She came hard and fast, her cries echoing through the empty kitchen. When he looked up, he smiled at her. Scully was laying on the kitchen counter, trying to catch her breath; her chest was heaving and her cheeks slightly flushed. Mulder gave her a few seconds before he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She held him close while they french kissed slowly for a few minutes before the pizza guy disturbed their quiet moment.

„Get dressed," Mulder whispered against her lips. „I'll get the food," he said and put her down, leaving her on slightly shaky knees. She did as she was told, joining him a few moments later after she had gathered her wits and put her panties on.

Curled up on the couch they ate pizza, once again ignoring everything that still had to be done.

„Oh, get that smile off your face," she said and threw a pillow at him once they had finished their food.

„I didn't do anything!" he said and put his hands up in defense. „I'm just happy we're almost done," he said and Scully shook her head.

„Sure," she said and rolled her eyes again and right at this moment, when he watched her, he thought that he couldn't love her more.

„I'll finish that," he said and pointed at the shelf and Scully rose from the couch to grab the ikea bag; she still had some work to do upstairs.

„I'll see you in a bit," she said and climbed the stairs. Once she entered the quiet room she sat down on the edge of the bed for a little while, feeling utterly touched and emotional all of a sudden. She briefly felt tears brim in her eyes but she blinked them away and took a deep breath. She knew she needed to do something and the clothes at her feet might just be the perfect distraction. While she looked at all her clothes on the floor she thought that this would be a perfect moment to sort through them and get rid of those that she hadn't worn for a year but she also knew that this would take ages and in the end she wouldn't give anything away so she tossed that thought aside and sat down on the floor.

She picked up one piece of clothing after another, folding it neatly and it turned out to be a rather relaxing task that soothed her nerves. She put all of their clothes back where they belonged, just a little tidier. She put several dresses on hangers and closed the door; it was almost dark by the time she was done. Scully stood by the open window, a mild breeze caressing her face while the air grew cold as the sun was setting. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, enjoying the silence. Sometimes she forgot how quiet things got around here. She stepped away from the window, switching the bedside lamps on.

For the second time in just a couple of hours she changed the sheets on their bed, knowing that she would sleep just a little calmer after last night. There was nothing nicer than sleeping in fresh and clean sheets. She made the bed, leaving the sheets folded back. Scully made sure that everything was nice and tidy before she got out the fairy lights, draping them across the drawers with the end dangling off one side. She switched them on, feeling pretty happy with the result. The lights cast a soft glow through the room that was finally looking like their safe haven again.

She heard Mulder on the steps, looking over her shoulder when he walked into the room.

He didn't say anything but put his hands on her hip, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

„Mulder," she said gently, turning around in his arms. She knew that, if it wasn't for the pizza guy, they hadn't stopped earlier but she also knew that she still felt slightly sore and much as she wanted him she knew they should probably take a break for the night.

„What," he said and tucked a few strands of her behind her ear. „I just came to tell you that I love you," he said and she had to admit that it was the least thing she expected at that moment.

„I love you too, Spooky," she said and he kissed her forehead, holding her a little while longer while the last bits of daylight faded.


End file.
